JUST ANOTHER DAY
by MoonsWalkerWolf
Summary: Humphrey goes through his life starting with a day where he finally realises he loves Kate and really pushes to get her but Garth stops him he beats him to his last nerve,shouts him down to his last breath but Humphrey comes into a LOT of money and everything changes...FAST CARS,VIOLENCE, LOVE AND HATE AND MOST OF ALL LOTS OF SPEED


**So i thought i might try out this high school sorta story but yeah this should be good or great aha but yeah im looking for a beta reader so if you want do help me out please pm me thanks now on with the show **

Humphrey's P.O.V

I sat on my bed holding my head for a huge hang over i had i got if from Winters God daum brithday party it was absolutely mental.

SHORT FLASHBACK THE NIGHT BEFORE

"WHOOOOA" shouted winter jumping from his bedroom into a backyard pool while i stumbled around next to his pool triping over something seeing 20 wolves under the water i smiled before surfacing to see one of my friends holding a bottle of moonshine.

"COME ON HUMPHREY LETS SHOW THEM HOW TO PARTY" shouted my friend drinking half of the bottle giving it to me as i drunk the rest with ease.

PRESENT DAY AND TIME

I shook my head at the thought of the party getting up and taking off my clothes walking into my grubby toilet getting into the shower scrubbing my self for 30 minutes before getting out the shower and heading to my wardrobe opening it to see a bunch of black,Gray,green and pure white t-shirts and suits. i took out a Gray t-shirt and some torn jeans putting them on taking my phone of the charger to see tones of messages from lest night.

"Jesus Christ" i said to my self looking through the messages where there where some pictures of wolves doing some really strange things like skinny dipping in the pool and log sledding off the roof into the pool. but the one wolf i wanted to be there was not there and that was Kate probably one of the Cutest and the most beautiful wolf ever.

"Why dose it have to be so hard to get her to even speak to me" i asked my self and yeah iv'e loved her since i was a pup and most she said to me was 'who are you' witch broke my hart but I'm not going to give up. i sulked around until i heard a car out side i grabbed my bag and my phone walking out the door locking it behind me

"Come on Humphrey where going to be late" shouted Winter but i could not see him since the sun was blinding me causing me to put my paw over to see a pure white wolf standing in front of a yellow 1970 pontiac firebird i looked at him in envy but with a faint smile."YO come on stop staring and get in" he shouted snapping me out of my day dream as he lit his cigar and got in his car starting the engine up again. I gave a faint smile walking down the steps of my little house and down to the side walk opening the car door to see lots of smoke and him wearing a pair of pure black shades as soon as i got in and closed a super high pitch noise came from the car as we ripped down the road.

After 20 minuets of tearing rubber we reached the school turning into the car park seeing six groups look at us blankly as we pulled into a parking space winter pulled out a cigar and lit it walking over to one of the groups who where standing next to a landrover it took me a while to figure it out but that car belonged to Garth Heeth one of you classic football bullies but he was special in a way that he was the proud boyfriend of Kate Hammet the cutest girl ever. Her dad is a legend sir Winston Hammet a world known guitarist in a band called Matalica.

"yo winter what you doing" I asked him as he walked over to the car with his cigar

"I'm gonna say bonjour" he smirked as he walked into the middle of the group to look straight at Zethos green Kate best friend and probably the nicest boys in this hole school and head of the football team.

"yo winter what you wanting" Zethos said with a smile holding out his paw winter gladly shock it.

"looking for that guitar you built me i have the money $2000 right" winter asked holding out the money i walked into the group only to be stared at by Kate who was in Garth's arms.

"that seems about right" Zethos said going over to the boot of his car and pulling out a heavy duty case placing it on the floor and taking out a fully custom made Jackson soloist and handing it to winter and taking the money with a smile shaking his hand again.

"pleasure doing business with you" said Zethos taking of his jacket just as the bell rang for school i shook Zethos's hand and took one more glance at kate giving her a smile surprising she smiled back causing me to fill with pleasure i smiled to my self catching up with winter as he put the case in his car locked it and we began walking to the school doors opening them to see a hall way of wolves all in there little groups i saw mooch on his own getting something out of his locker but before i caught up to him he walked off into the school science lab.

"Mooch wait up" i shouted jogging over to the door only to see he had locked the door i looked though the window to see him put on a plain white science coat he pulled out a bile of something putting it into a fume cupboard pulled out a lighter and put it to the bile it when up in flames of blues and purples he smiled and put it out grabbing a note book and writing something down he put the note book in his bag unlocked the door and smiled

"i've done it Humphrey i've bloody done it i've found a way to get rid of all the carbon atoms in diamonds making the diamond even purer" he said almost jumping up and down i smiled

"whopty doo" i said as i really dont know what the hell he is on about i patted his shoulder but was interrupted with a punch HARD in my spine i yelped in pain holding my back as i slid down the side of a locker i looked up in agony to see Grath snarling

"if i ever see you smiling at Kate ever again i brake your back do you understand me" i nodded in pain

"good" he said walking off mooch put out a hand pulling me up

" god sake Humphrey you know what happens when you do anything to do with kate even looking at her makes him angry" mooch said with a worried face worrying about my safty probably

"yeah well she is one of the only wolves ive loved and i should be able to look at he i mean she is stunning" i said shaking my head as i was rubbing my lower back.


End file.
